Absalom Brown (c1778-aft1860)
Name variations * Absalom Brown, Sr. * Absalom Billoat Brown * A.B. Brown * Absolom Brown * Absalem Brown * Absolum Brown Biography Absalom Brown was born about 1778 in Pendleton District, South Carolina, where he eventually owned property on Brushy Creek and Georges Creek of the Saluda River. He later moved to the Collins River Valley, Warren County, Tennessee. In Hubbards Cave (a Tennessee State Natural Area, now owned by The Nature Conservancy) located on the side of "Brown Mountain," which is named for him, an inscription reads: "Absalom Brown 1809." His name appears on the 1812 Warren County Tax List. On 7/31/1812, he purchased for $305 a 200-acre tract of land on the Collins River from Abednigo Green, Jr., Jeremiah Foster, Thomas Brown, and Polly Green, heirs of Abednego Green, Sr. His name appears in the 1820 thru 1860 Warren County Census Reports, along with land surveys recorded in 1824 and 1827. He is listed as Warren County Turnpike Commissioner in 1822, 1826 and 1829. Absalom died in 1868, just before his 90th birthday. A family reunion is held every year in Beersheba Springs, Tennessee. During the Creek Indian Wars of 1814, considered part of the War of 1812, Absalom served under Capt. James Tait (Tate), in Col. Stephen Copeland's 3rd Regiment of Tennessee Militia, which was at the Battle of Horseshoe Bend. He served as minister at Shiloh Methodist Church, established in 1809. Parents Absalom's parents are unknown. Researchers have ruled out John Patrick (Jack) Brown and also John Brown, son of Peter Brown of King's Mountain Battle fame. That eliminates Alice Nodding (sometimes listed as Snoddy) as his mother. Absalom's father may have been Thomas Brown. Some speculation exists that the father was a Scots trader who had financial backing of Abednego Green and that they were land speculators in the frontier of South Carolina. Abednego Green's family were prominent plantation owners near Baltimore, Maryland. Spouse Mary Green, based upon the inscription on his oldest son Russel's tombstone, was Absalom's first wife. She is known to have been the daughter of Abednigo/Abednego Green (1757-ca.1839) According to family tradition, her name was Mary Jane Green; but, the membership roles of the Shiloh Methodeist Church list her only as Mary Brown, born in 1783. After Mary's death, Absalom is said to have married her sister Joyce Green, who was said to be the mother of his younger children. Though there is a nine-year age gap between Absalom's children Mary Margaret and William Sanford, no official records have yet verified his marriage to a Joyce Green. The 1850 Tennessee Census shows only a female listed as "Joice" (transcribed as Joyce in the 1860 Census) b. 1805 in his household. She appears again on the 1860 Warren County, Tennessee, census as Joyce. There are no records of a Jane or Joyce Green in the family line of Abednego Green, Sr. Children #Russell Brown (1801-1852) #Thomas Brown (1802-1881) #Green Brown (1804-1884) #Missouri Brown (1808-?) #Mary Margaret Brown (1811-?) #William Sanford Brown (1820-1898) #Permelia Parry Brown (1821-?) #Absalom Billoat Brown, Jr. (1822-1868) Contributors # Beersheba1 # dbrowng1 Sources # # External Links # http://brownsociety.org/browndna/dna-brown.htm # References # # Category:Born in the 1770s Category:Died in the 1860s Category:Non-SMW people articles